


And It's a.... Timebaby?

by thelastpage



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastpage/pseuds/thelastpage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by an anon on tumblr who wanted the Doctor to spazz out at River going into labor.</p>
<p>A sudden birth spells surprise for the happy couple. Which of the pair will be the more level-headed one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And It's a.... Timebaby?

River groaned as she paced around the console of the TARDIS. Her back was killing her. And no matter what position she got herself into, she could not get any relief. She rubbed the small of her back with one hand as the other was placed carefully on her swollen stomach.

As much as she loved her husband, moments like this had her cursing his name. Why did she have to get knocked up? As if the mood swings, weight gain and insane hormones, she had no idea when this baby was coming out. Damn Time Lord genetics.

She moved another hand to the edge of the console as another sharp wave of pain had her bending forwards. She bit her lip, muffling a rather loud groan that the Doctor heard. He rushed to her side, "River, love, are you all right?" She snapped at him, a little harsher than she meant to, "Do I look or sound all right to you?" He sighed and rubbed her back. "I have to finish fixing some wires down below. Shout if you need me." he placed a tender kiss onto her cheek before retreating back down and away from the short temper of his very pregnant wife.

She sighed too. It wasn't entirely his fault. It took two to tango, after all. Besides, they were both excited for the baby. They didn't want to know the gender and they had the perfect little nursery set up down the hall from their bedroom on the TARDIS. She was scared to be a mother but she knew, despite all his faults and their silly fights, the Doctor would be a terrific father. He was the one with experience in this.

River let out a hiss as another wave of pain overcame her. This time, it wasn't the only thing. She felt liquid run down her legs. As she looked down to confirm her fears, she heard the hesitant and slightly scared voice come from below, "R-river?" "D-doctor, I think, I think my water broke." He moved up the stairs so quickly in a blur that she was surprised that he didn't leave skid marks. "Baby time?" She nodded, her voice caught in her throat. The Doctor's arms flailed around as his legs carried him aimlessly around the console. "Where do we go? What hospital could possibly help us? Essentially no one knows how to deal with Time Lord genetics or anything else any more."

Her eyes got a little big at that. "You don't have a game plan?" He swallowed, seeing the worry and fear on her beautiful face. "Uhh, of course, I do, love. One second." He turned so he couldn't see his face as he typed away, trying to use the TARDIS' databases to find out where in the universe they could go. She groaned as what she realized now were contractions hit her. "A little faster. I don't think the baby plans on waiting. Much like you usually." Her words brought a brief smile to his lips. "I think I found a hospital, River." She grabbed the edge of the console. "Put the destination in. I'll fly. We can't have you getting us stuck on Venus or something right now." "Oi! I can fly us perfectly fine. Besides, you need to focus on the baby." She snapped again, feeling what felt like the baby's head pressing down, "Now is not the time to be fighting over your pilot abilities!" He sighed and punched in the coordinates, stepping away for her to take a control still watching her carefully.

River was in labor. Their baby was on its way. They were going to be parents. his hearts beat faster at his thoughts and the feeling of the TARDIS moving through the Time Vortex. He let out a struggled breath, feeling the faint come on as he slumped down against the railing. All heard was River's panicked "Doctor!" before blacking out.


End file.
